Réléna et les 7 Bishonens
by Noa chan
Summary: et si réléna etait uen princesse idiote ? et si tout virais a la parodie de compte de fée ... comment se débarrasser d'une princesse un peu envahissante ! c'est ici que vous le saurez !


Autrice : Noa Maxwell (digne fanme(comprendre : Fan et femme) de Duo'chan ()  
  
Disclamer : blanche neige et les 7 nains appartien a Disney (en tout cas cette version parce que sinon c'est ... a son auteur (big trou de mémoire ....Oo...))et les hiboux postaux a Harry Potter !le 8 22 22 est un numéraux de téléphone pour télécharger des sonneries de téléphone portable exetera !Barbie est une marque déposer et les g-boys et leur cliques veulent pas venir chez moi ....TT .... Mais ... j'ai un plan pour les enlever ! tout dabord aller m'acheter une combinaison noire et une cagoule mais attention u ! une de marque paske sinon ...puis essayer de trouver leur adresse et ensuite .... Blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla ... et enfin les attacher a mon lit et a mon bureau ! MISSION ACCEPTER !!!!!!!!!! BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Gennre : OOC dans toute sa splendeur , conte de fée Yaoi (et meme qu'il arrive un truc pas drole a la princesse a la fin ( ...sourire sadique !donc on peu aussi dire film d'horreur )délire ,grosse plaisanterie  
  
Couples : Surprise !  
  
Note 1 : ok ok ! j'arrete la guimauve et les films pourrit de la six ! .... J'suis obliger ? éè Notons que c'est pas de ma faute si les personnages se font maltraité , martyriser , ou tout autre sévices !c'est la faute a mes dois qui tapent le texte sur mon clavier indépendamment de mon cerveau malade !  
  
Note 2 : cette fic je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps et je l'ai pas corrigée ! dsl pour les fautes   
  
RELENA ET LES 7 BISHONNENS  
  
Chapitre 1 : Comment mettre en scène l'histoire avec une princesse comme ça ?  
  
Il était une fois , dans des temps immémoriaux , dans une lointaine contré fantastique , vivait une magnifique princesse , aux cheveux d'or attacher par un ruban de soie rouge , au yeux azur reflétant parfaitement la couleur du ciel, et a la voie douce et mélodieuse . ,et qui bien, entendu rêvait du prince charmant . Elle portait une magnifique robe de soie fine ,des pantoufles de vair et habitait dans un magnifique château . Elle était gentille , douce , attentionné , romantique et légèrement enjouer ...  
  
mais bien sur vous vous en doutiez ce n'est pas de cette princesse dont nous allons parler dans se conte ... parce que sinon tous ces beau bishonnen que sont les G-boys se battrait pour elle au lieu de finir Gay !donc pour ce conte de fée nous avons réussi après un immense casting recouvrant plus de 10 pâtés de maison à trouver LA princesse qui nous fallait ! Niaise a souhait , chiante a en mourir , rabat joie a tout bout de champs et qui plus est , assez conne et naïve pour interpréter ce rôle pourris ! oui vous avez deviner chers lecteur ! la prochaine princesse se trouve être :...  
  
BOUM BOUM (suspenses) TADAM :  
  
Réléna Darlian en personne ! Elle interprète pour la première fois son propre rôle dans une comédie fantastique qui ne recevra pas d'oscar !donc pour en revenir a cette merveilleuse fic ... voilà le début :  
  
Il était une fois , dans une contré pourris , ou émergeait un château inhabitable pour des raison sanitaire , vivait une jeune et ... jeune princesse [1] . Hélas , sa méchante belle mère Lady une ne pouvait pas la saquer et l'avait réduite a l'état de servante . son père étant mort (dans un malheureux accident causer par le poudrier de lady une (le roi était allergique aux maquillages de sa nouvelle femme ), personne ne pouvait désormais la protéger [ 2].  
  
Un beau jour alors qu'elle se regardait dans l'eau du puit et qu'elle chantait mélodieusement(qui l'aurais cru ? elle a une belle voie !) . elle aperçut au fond du puit le reflet d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun en bataille , aux yeux bleu cobalt et au visage angélique. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme . celui ci portait un costume cintré a la taille , une couronne d'or posé sur ces cheveux et ses main tenaient une épée [3]. elle lui souris alors et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose . le jeune prince la regarda d'un air stoïque et rentra son épée dans son fourreau . il la regarda longuement et commença a se retourner pour partir . Réléna le retint en le tenant par la manche et lui demanda s'il se reverrais un jour . Le prince soupiras quelques mots qu'elle ne compris pas [4] et s'en allât sans rajouter un mot. Quand il fut parti Réléna se décida enfin et d'une voix sensuelle elle déclara :  
  
"- Je m'appelle Réléna Darlian ... et vous ? quel est votre nom ?"  
  
le vent souffla quelques instant dans les branches des sapins [5]et Réléna retourna alors a son occupation première : ce regarder dans le reflet de l'eau . elle poussas alors un énorme cris en s'apercevant avec horreur qu'elle avait parler a son « futur mari » avec une mèche de cheveux de travers .  
  
pendant ce temps , dans le châteaux délabré , la reine s'était enfermer dans sa chambre , et comme tous les matins elle ouvris son poudrier (celui qui avait « accidentellement » tuer son mari et demanda au miroir de poche qui se trouvait a l' intérieur l'unique question qui la perturbait chaque jours .  
  
-« Ho miroir mon beau miroir de poche ... dit moi si aujourd'hui encore j'ai un beau teint de pêche ? »  
  
-« Ma reine adorer , répondit le miroir avec une voie super sensuelle et grave, tu as un meilleur teint qu'hier ! je t'avait bien dit que les concombres surs les yeux ça marchait ! »  
  
la reine fit un immense sourire a son miroir et posa une autre question  
  
-« ho miroir ! dit moi maintenant qui est la plus belle femme du royaume ! »  
  
-« ho votre majesté ! si vous enleviez vos lunettes et cette affreuse coiffure vous seriez de loin la plus belle des femmes de ce royaume ! »  
  
-« mais voyons mon cher miroir « ,répondit la reine , « tu sais bien que sans j'ai l'air d'une gentille reine , aimante et chaleureuse ! en fait ... que deviens ma belle fille ? »  
  
-« ho ma reine ...elle continu a se regarder dans le reflet du puit ! vous devriez lui offrir un miroir ! »  
  
-« moui on verras ça un autre jours ! » dit la reine en manucurant ses ongles .  
  
« -je vois aussi qu'elle a croiser un prince ce matin , et qu'elle a décider de se marier avec lui ! »  
  
-« QUOI ? » la reine entra soudain dans une rage folle ,et raccrocha son téléphone portable dernier cri tout en maudissant son fournisseur de verni qui n'avait plus de rose fuchsia .  
  
le miroir continua son discours.  
  
-« de plus il ne feras que 15 degré cet après midi dans le royaume avec un temps couvert et quelques pluies dans la soirée ! ce soir les films que nous vous proposons sont : « mais pourquoi mettre un programme TV dans un miroir magique » a 20heures 30 suivit de « ça vaut la même chose pour la météo » a 22h55 »  
  
soudain la reine se leva et cria a pleine voie « A LA PETITE GARCE ! ELLE ME LE PAYERAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
le miroir étonner demanda a la reine la cause de cet excès de fureur et la reine lui poustillona a la figure ces quelques mots : « S'IL N'Y A PLUS DE VERNIS ROSE C'EST PARCE QU'ELLE A COMMANDER LE DERNIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!APPELLE LE SOLDAT N°4 !!!!!!!! tout de SUIIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
et dans tout le château résonna l'appelle a travers les interphones : »le soldat n°4 est attendu par ses parents a la caisse n°22...Heu ... est attendu chez la reine 0 »  
  
quelques jours plus tard un jeune soldat blond , aux yeux bleu azur et a la chemise rose vint trouver la princesse dans la ferme ou lady une l'avait abandonner. Il la regarda d'un air peiner . il avait ordre de la supprimer et de ramener son verni rose a sa reine . Il la regarda intensément et sorti son épée . Réléna le regarda avec de grand yeux exorbitées les larmes perlères de ses yeux . pris de pitié , le mercenaire baissa son arme et murmura :  
  
"fuyez ! fuyez vite ! avant qu'elle ne vous retrouve !..."  
  
réléna folle de joie a l'idée d'une partie de cache cache [6]lui sauta au coup puis après lui avoir fait un gros bisous baveux elle s'enfuit en courant en direction des bois .en faisant tombé soa boutelle de vernie par terre  
  
Quatre la regarda partir avec soulagement ! au moins le sale boulot serais fait par les bête sauvages . et cela lui empêchait de salir sa jolie chemise rose toute neuve et super chère qui aurais sûrement été tacher de sang s'il avait pris le vernis de cette pouffe rose !  
  
Cela fesait deja des heures que Réléna marchait dans cette foret sans avoir vu une seule trace de vie . tout ses arbres , ces fleures , ses lapins et ses oiseau lui fesait sacrément peur ,quelle idée de vouloir joué a cache cache alors que la nuit allais tomber ... et de plus elle ne trouvais aucun endroit convenable a une princesse pour se cacher ! elle voulais bien admettre que dans ce conte elle devais faire le ménage ! mais ce cacher entre les branches de sapins , les insectes , et les petites fleures rose encore ouverte ... cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas . mais le pire etait a venir . la nuit commençait déjà a tomber et soudain elle poussat un hurlement d'effroi ! deant elle se trouvait la chose la plus horrible , la plus repoussante et la plus grosse qu'on est jamais vu !cett chose etait poilu , avait une miltitude de patte et des yeux enormes . Réléna faillit s'évanouir devant la vu de l'araigner mesurant au moi une dizaine de milimetres et qui s'enfui des qu'elle vit cette folle lui crier dessus . Réléna repris son souffle et continua a marcher le long d'une route sinueuse et malodorante  
  
. et a sa plus grande surprise elle déboucha dans une petite clairière parsemer de pâquerettes. ou se trouvait une petite maison . Au mur blancs parsemer de fleurs grimpant jusqu'au toit . elle s'avança vers celle ci et observât ses abords . tout autour de la maisonnette se trouvait un grand jardin fleuri d'ou émanait une bonne odeur florale .une fenêtre était ouverte et Réléna se penchât pour voir a l'intérieure .  
  
Ce qu'elle voyait de cette fenêtre semblait être une cuisine américaine , tout ce qui a de plus moderne, donnant sur un grand salon ou demeurait une grande télé écran géant , un lecteur DVD et une immense chaîne hi-fi . du salon , un grand escalier donnait sur le deuxième étage . Réléna , ravie de trouver cette magnifique cachette ou , elle en était sure , le beau jeune homme blond au sabre ne la trouverais pas . elle enjamba alors la fenêtre et décida de visiter un peu sa cachette providentielle . a l'étage , se trouvaient 4 chambres , contenant chacune deux lit .  
  
elle ouvrait les portes une a une et découvrait les pièce . La première avait les mur blanc , un bureau bien ranger , un ordinateur portable y était posé et les volets étaient fermer . les deux lits étaient parfaitement fait et le pyjama bleu cobalt poser sur l'un d'eux indiquait que la chambre devait comporter seulement un locataire , et qu'il ne rentrerais pas de ci tôt . cette chambre ne l'intéressant pas , elle ouvrit la deuxième et ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfiât ! les volets étaient grand ouvert ,les murs couverts de poster de star a moitié vêtues et de mannequins plus belle les unes que les autres , et plein de photos de rappeurs et tueurs en séries trônait un peu partout entre les posters . le bureau était ... heu ...dans états plus que pitoyable ! les stylos et les feuilles traînaient partout et une part de gâteau a la crème était posé encore entre deux livre de sciences fiction . et par terre ... ça n'était vraiment pas mieux ... on aurais même pu dire pire ! des vêtements partout , des emballages de toutes sortes de nourritures , des feuilles partout et plein de magasine traînaient entre deux livres de mécanique . Le lit , quand a lui , était totalement défait , et le pyjama violet qui indiquait la nature de son occupant était rouler en boule au fond du lit . Réléna remarqua néanmoins une place totalement propre ! juste devant la petite télé ou gisait une ps5 , le dernier modèle en vogue de play station .  
  
Elle referma vivement la porte et courut vers la troisième chambre . elle l'ouvra et regarda avec desaprobation les mur , eux aussi blanc les deux lit légèrement défait et les deux pyjamas a moitié plier , l'un vert , l'autre noir sur le devant des deux lit .  
  
Elle refermât doucement la porte et alla voir ce qui se passait dans la dernière chambre .. comme les deux autre elle était parfaitement ranger , sur le lit , un masque traînait a coter d'un pyjamas gris et sur l'autre lit , un pyjama rouge était élégamment plier a coter d'une rose . Réléna trouva la fleur adorable , la pris et ce l'accrocha dans les cheveux . et soudain elle se dit  
  
« mais ... cette maison est habité ! il faut que je les aides a ranger et a faire la cuisine si je veux qu'ils me cachent ! »[n/a : mais elle est perspicace dit donc --0] après cette mure réflexion qui avait durée une bonne dizaine de minutes , Réléna courut dans la cuisine et trouva enfin un balai et un téléphone . elle composa le 82222 et leur commanda 50 grand pots de peinture rose , de la moquette rose , des rideau rose , et des pyjamas rose . elle raccrochât le téléphone avec fierté ! elle serais livrer dans 3 heures par hibou postal ..elle appela aussi tout les animaux de la foret pour qu'il l'aide a ranger . des qu'ils arrivèrent elle courut vers l'étage et ouvrit la première chambre , la grande poubelle qu'elle tenait a la main lui servit bien ! l'ordinateur , le pyjama , les dras et la couette se retrouvèrent dedans en moins de deux ! elle rentras alors dans la troisième chambre , se gardant la deuxième pour la fin . Elle fit le ménage comme dans la première et pareille pour la dernière . arriver devant la chambre n° 2 , elle ouvrit la porte , prit le balai et enfourna tout ce qui traînait dedans , elle décrocha les poster et image , débrancha la télé et la console , et fourra tout dans son sac plastic géant qu'elle alla déposer devant la maison ! a ce moment la , elle vit arriver les hiboux postaux , une bonne cinquantaine , qui lui portait tout ce qu'elle avait demander .  
  
elle les paya en liquide (qu'elle avait trouvée en faisant le ménage) et les hiboux repartirent , débarrasser de tout ces truc rose . réléna eu juste le temps de rentrer ses achat dans la maison que la benne a ordure conduite par les animaux qui avait été embaucher pour l'aider dans son ménage passait , et embarquait toutes les anciennes affaires de la maison .  
  
Réléna ce mit donc au travail avec acharnement , repeignant , pliant , recollant , etc. ... jusqu'a plus de 7 heures de soir .quand elle eu enfin fini , elle se dit que , en rentrant du travail les occupants de cette maison , devenue maintenant adoooooraaableeee , aurais sûrement faim ! elle se mit donc a préparer un jolie plat avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans les placard .elle mit tout les ingrédient [7]dans une grande marmite et mit le tout a cuire dans le four [8]. Se sentant fatiguer de cette journée de ménage , Réléna monta a l'étage et s'engouffra dans la chambre n°2 , qu'elle trouvait maintenant adorable , vu que tout y était rose . s'allongea sur le lit , et s'endormis d'une traite en priant très fort pour que le jeune homme blond ne la trouve pas , car sinon elle aurais perdu son jeu de cache cache .  
  
-« Hé hi , hé ho , on rentre du Mac do, hé hi hé ho , on rentre du Mac Do lalalalalala.... »[9]  
  
Dans un cinéma a Los Angeles , 5 beau bishonnens assis devant un écran plasma regardait pour la 10 ème fois de la journée blanche neige et les sept nains a la plage [10] . soudain , l'un d'eux se leva et cria :  
  
« mais vas pas dans l'eau idiote ! tu sais pas nager !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
il se rassit et demanda des pop corn a son voisin . le jeune homme qui s'était lever était de taille moyenne , avait de looooooooong cheveux brun coiffé en une merveilleuse et splendide tresse ses yeux avait la couleur pure de l'améthyste et son sourire , scintillant et ravageur ( grave a colgate blancheur ! ) faisait frémir toutes les jolie (et même les moche ) demoiselle qui le regardait . son voisin qui lui passait les pop corn était lui aussi de taille moyenne , typé asiatique , il avait des yeux et des cheveux noir ébènes . Soudain , la scène qui se passait a l'écran le fit frémir . Blanche neige avait trébucher sur un caillou et se retrouvait maintenant les 4 fer en l'air et le nez dans l'eau . le jeune homme asiatique se mit lui aussi a crier :   
  
» la JUSTICE est toujours JUSTE ! »  
  
ses 3 autres camarades regardèrent les deux énergumènes qui criait aux 7 nains de ne surtout pas réagir avec un air de désapprobation dans le regard . le premier était un peu plus grand que ces deux amis , avait les yeux vert émeraudes te une grande mèche de ses beau cheveux brun lui cachait un oeil . le deuxième était plus âgée que les trois autres , avait de loooooong cheveux blond platine (ce qui le faisait étrangement ressembler a Barbie ) et avait de beau yeux bleu et enfin le dernier avait le même age que Barbie boy , avait les yeux bleu et des cheveux court châtain clair .  
  
Quand la séance fut enfin finit (Blanche neige s'était enfin noyer et les 7 nains était parti pique niquer avec la méchante reine et le prince ) les 5 beau bishonnen décidèrent de rentrer chez eux . Il montèrent sur le tapis volant d'Aladin et arrivèrent chez en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire :  
  
« hum hum ... HEEROOOOOOOO REVIENT POUR MEEEEEEEE TUUUUUUUEEEEERRRRRRRR ... POOOOUUUUURRRQUUUUOOOIIIII NEEEE REEEEEPOOOOOND TUUUUU PAAAAAAAASSSSS ? JEEEE M'AAAAAAPPEEEEELLEEEEEEE REEEEEELEEEEENAAAAA DAAAARLIIIIIAAAAAN EEEEEET TOOOOOIIIII QUUUUUEEEEEL EEEEEEST TOOOOOON NOOOOOOOM ? » (notez donc qu'il faut tout de même un petit bout de temps pour revenir chez eux ! )  
  
Quand le tapis volant les déposa devant chez eux , le jeune homme a la natte fit une bise a Jasmine , la femme a Aladin qui leur avait tenu compagnie durant ce long voyage ,et courut vers sa chère maison adorée . Quand il arriva devant la porte , un mauvais pressentiment lui parvint . Il sentait que quelque chose de bizarre se passait il ouvrit la porte et enfin il comprit la cause de ce malaise il avait ingurgiter bien trop de sucrerie en moi de 12 heures ... il allait passer en sugar hight . Il appela alors son ami asiatique et lui dit :  
  
-« Wufei ! je vais passer en sugar ...  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Wufei le prenait par l'épaule et le conduisait dans le jardin , a coter du ruisseau et le balança dedans sans ménagement . le jeune homme trempé regarda son ami et lui cria  
  
« -MERCHI ! WUFY CHOU ! TU M'AS SAUVER DU SUUUUUGAAAAAARRRRR HIIIIGHT ( »  
  
-trop tard . murmura Wufei . Duo est passer en mode débile ... pfuuu .... Y manquait plus que ça ! »  
  
il regarda Duo qui faisait des galipettes et des saltos partout dans le jardin et fut surpris quand celui ci s 'arrêta nette devant la fenêtre de sa chambre . Wufei leva la tête vers celle ci et constata que la lumière y était allumée . Duo s'était assis devant sa fenêtre et méditait . Wu fei , surpris d'une telle attitude s'approcha de lui et lui toucha gentiment l'épaule . Duo retomba alors sur lui , l'écrabouillant au sol . Wu fei commença a jurer toute les grossièreté qu'il connaissait[11] quand il s'aperçut que le Shinigami s'était tout bonnement assoupi .  
  
-« non mais c'est pas vrai ! » soupiras t'il .  
  
il releva Duo et lui murmura a l'oreille « Duo ... réveille toi ! .... » il s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques secondes devant la non réaction de Duo et repris plus fort : « Il n'y a plus de coca cola dans le frigos ! »  
  
a ses mots , Duo se réveilla et releva la tête si vite que Wufei se cogna le menton dessus . Duo le regarda d'un air ébahit et dit : « ... pourquoi on dors dehors ? »  
  
Wufei lâcha un long soupir et se releva .  
  
-« Duo ... la lumière de ta chambre ... tu l'avais laisser allumer ?  
  
-« ha non mais trop pas ! » répondit Duo d'un ton sur de lui  
  
-« alors explique moi pourquoi elle l'est maintenant ? »  
  
duo leva la tête vers sa fenêtre et haussa les épaules en répondant « j'sé po ! » soudain son regard devin sombre et il murmura  
  
-« je l'avais éteinte .... »  
  
-Oui ça on sait Maxwell ! répliqua Wufei.  
  
-y a comme un problème alors ... je le sens mal Wuffy ... je sais pas pourquoi mais je veux pas rentrer ! tient je sais !je vais dormir ici ! »  
  
bien résolut a appliquer ses paroles Duo s'allongea sur dos et commença a admirer les étoiles . Wufei admira pendant quelques secondes le visage de son compagnon et fut extrêmement surpris quand il vit Duo se relever d'un bond et courir vers la maison . Wufei cria alors  
  
-Maxwell je croyais que tu voulais dormir dehors !!!!!!!!!  
  
-je sais bien mais j'ai envie de faire pipi la !  
  
-tu peux pas faire entre deux buisson ?  
  
Duo s'arrêta de courir en entendant ses paroles et se retourna . il regarda Wufei avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu et lui répliqua :  
  
-faire pipi avec les araignées ? tu veux rire ! ça fout trop les jeton ! »  
  
et il reparti en courant. Il croisât Trowa , Zech et Treize devant la porte en train d'attendre qu'on leur ouvre car c'était Duo qui avait garder les clef . mais celui ci n'en eu pas besoin il eu juste a tourné la poignée pour entrer et foncer vers les toilettes . le petit groupe rejoint par Wufei entra dans la maison .  
  
Ho mon dieeeeeeuuuuu qu'elle odeur désagréable ! gémit treize .  
  
C'est sur que ça pue ! dit Zech !  
  
En tant normal il aurais tout de suite penser que ça venait de la chambre de Duo mais cette fois l'odeur avait plutôt l'air de provenir de la cuisine. Duo sorti des toilette quelques seconde plus tard il était livide . Les 4 bishonnen le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur . ils entendirent a peine Duo murmurer :  
  
-rose ... rose ... tout est rose ... mon dieu (Shinigami) c'est un cauchemar ? rose ....  
  
Les 4 bishonnen regardèrent alors autour d'eux et découvrirent le spectacle terrifiant qui des se dressait devant eux . duo continuait de murmurer :  
  
-Les murs sont rose, le sol rose , le plafond rose , les lampes roses , le papier toilette rose [12] un canapé rose ...non ... STOP ! OU EST LE CANAPE ? Et .... ET LA TV ? ... MA TELEVISION EXTRA PLATE ECRAN PLASMA ? ELLE EST OU ??????????????????????????????????... ET LA CHAINE HI-FI ? ET LE LECTEUR DVD ? ILS SONT PASSER OU ? OU EST PASSER MA VIE ??????????????????????????[13]  
  
un éclair de lucidité traversa Duo et il courut vers la cuisine d'ou émanait maintenant une forte odeur de plastique fondu et d'aliments cramer . il ouvrit le frigos en grand et s'effondra en larme .[14]  
  
-Vide ... rose ... vide .... Putain seigneur c'est un cauchemar !!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa et Zech arrivèrent a traîner Duo dehors pour qu'il reprennent ses esprits pendant que Wufei et Treize inspectait la maisonnette . après en avoir conclu d'un commun accord que le premier étage avait été rosifier , il décidèrent , non sans crainte , de monter jusqu aux chambres .  
  
Wufei posas la main sur la poigner de la première chambre c'était la chambre d'Heero Yuy , un jeune et beau prince aux yeux colbat et aux cheveux bruns en bataille . Teize murmura avant de refermer la porte  
  
« -Heero ne vas pas être content .... »  
  
il avancèrent dans le salon , lui aussi peinturlurer de Rose et arrivèrent a la chambre de Duo . Wu fei murmura  
  
-« il vaut mieux éviter celle la ! quel que soit l'intru il ne se serais jamais risquer a entrer dans ce bordel ... »  
  
treize acquiesça et il continuèrent leur chemin . Quand Wu fei ouvrit la porte de sa chambre , il eu un hoquet de dégoût et la referma vivement . elle était devenu identique a celle de Heero ... et celle de Treize et Zech ne faisait pas exception a la règle ... les murs roses le bureau rose , des pyjamas roses , des lits roses , des nounours rose [15]des rose rose ...  
  
Wufei pris peur .. et si la chambre de Duo avait elle aussi .... Ca serais le coup fatale ... Duo était déjà assez perturber pour le moment ... il ne faudrais pas ....  
  
« -ARGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.................. »  
  
Wufei se retourna brusquement en entendant le cri et vit Duo , inanimé , par terre , devant sa portez grande ouverte Wu fei se précipita vers Duo et le pris délicatement dans ses bras . quand il tourna la tête vers la chambrede celui ci, la force lui manqua et le corps (ho combien magnifique) de l'adolescent retomba lourdement au sol . la chambre de Duo ... n'était plus la chambre de Duo . les poster avait disparut , la TV et la PS 5 aussi , ainsi que le tas de déchet et de fringues . le lit étais parfaitement fais et un E-N-O-R-M-E poster de Barbie trônait sur le mur .  
  
Et sur le lit sur le lit ... se trouvait la chose la plus horrible que Wufei n'eu jamais vu . une robe rose , des long cheveux blond , un visage rendu angélique grâce a la tonne de maquillage l'oréal et yve rocher acheter dans les boutiques de luxe . une petite couronne d'or sur les cheveux ... Wufei se croyait en plein cauchemar ... c'étais bel et bien une princesse qui s'étais assoupie sur le lit de Duo ... Pendant quelques secondes Wu fei ne put réagir et quand il se souvint enfin que Duo étais retomber par terre et qu'il pouvait peu être être gravement blesser [16]celui ci avait tendu le bras en direction de son ami . Wufei se baissa pour relever Duo quand il entendis celui ci murmurer au creux de son oreille :  
  
-si je rouvre les yeux tu crois que tout resteras rose ? »  
  
Wu fei soupira et traîna Duo jusqu au lit ou était endormi la princesse . Duo ouvrit un oeil et dévisageas la chose qui Se trouvait devant lui .  
  
-« Atta Wu man ! c'est pas ce truc qui a fait tous ses dégâts ?"  
  
wu fei hocha la terre et laissa Duo en transe devant sa porte . Soudain , la princesse se réveilla et regarda le jeune homme ébahît. Elle se leva et passa une main devant le visage de Duo . Aucune réaction ne survint de la part du jeune homme . plus rien . on aurais dit une statue de pierre ... elle s'amusa quelques instant a le faire bouger comme un pantin puis lasser de son nouveau jeu , elle descendit voir les autres habitants de la maison . 4 hommes se trouvait devant le four a micro onde , l'air hagard . elle toussota légèrement pour se faire remarquer . le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène se retourna le premier . il la regarda sans grande conviction et demanda :  
  
« -c'est vous qui avez fait ça mademoiselle ? »  
  
Réléna , prise soudain d'une joie immense déclara avec un grand sourire  
  
-« oui c'est moi ! ça vous plais j'espère ? je l'ai fait pour vous faire plaisir !!!! »  
  
le jeune homme a la mèche se retourna et déclara dans un murmure  
  
-c'est l'intention qui compte ..... »  
  
soudain l'homme aux long cheveux blond regarda la princesse et cria !  
  
« mais ...mais ....c'est ma SŒUR !!!!!!!!! »  
  
A SUIVRE ! alors qu'en pensez vous ? une chtit reviews SVP si vous voulez la suite!  
  
[1] : ha mon dieu ! tous ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour ne pas dire belle --0  
  
[2] qui aurais voulut d'ailleurs ?  
  
[3] aguaaaaaa ! mon prince a moua JE T'AIME HEERO ( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[4] et qui s'haverais être « J'espère vraiment pas ! » lol  
  
[5] tout ça pour se dire quelle se prend un vent phénoménal   
  
[6] chercher pas ! elle a pas compris qu'il voulais la tuer ... --0  
  
[7] bien sur sans les préparer avant ! exemple les œuf avec leur coquille , le jambon encore emballer dans son papier d'aluminium , les pattes dans leur sachet plastique ...  
  
[8]voici une parfaite démonstration des talents culinaire de Réléna !0  
  
[9] je demande pardon aux fans de « blanche neige » mais je connais pas la suite de la chansons des 7 nains .... 0 ... GOMEN NAAAAASAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
[10] ne chercher pas cette suite dans le commerces ! j'en suis l'unique propriétaire ! ne fait ça raconte l'histoire de blanche neige et des 7 nains qui vont a la Baule que Blanche neige ne sais pas nager et que les 7 nains s'étouffent de rire a voir la pauvre fille se noyer a 5 centimètre de la plage !   
  
[11] ce qui se résume en vérité a pas grand chose a part : Baka et ... heu ... Baka !   
  
[12] en règle général je sais bien que le papier toilette est rose ... mais les g-boys en utilise du blanc ... ils ont le rose en horreur (surtout Heero en fait )  
  
[13] mais non voyons la vie de Duo ne se résume pas qu' »a ça ...  
  
[14] voilà maintenant la vie de Duo est bien résumer ! : la TV , le lecteur dvd , et le frigos  
  
[15] déjà des nounours dans la chambre des g-boys c'est dur a imaginer mais des nounours ROSE ... berk !  
  
[16] mais ne vous inquiétez pas cher(e) lecteur(ice) cette fic c'est comme un cartoon ! niais a souhait mais sans danger réel pour les acteur .... Mais non je ment pas ! c'est vrai ! c'est juste de la pure torture psychologiques 


End file.
